1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device in which a voltage output by a power supply circuit having a voltage booster circuit is used for reading out stored data.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional non-volatile semiconductor memory as shown in FIG. 3 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-132691 is known in the art. The non-volatile semiconductor memory outputs a ready_to_read signal, which is a logical product of two signals, one indicating that a read charge pump has been charged up after the rising of the power supply voltage, and another indicating that a predetermined amount of time has elapsed since the rising of the power supply voltage. By inputting the ready_to_read signal to a data processing device connected to the non-volatile semiconductor memory, it is possible to prevent the data processing device from running out of control.